


Off The Market

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: Garrett gets a boyfriend. Feeling left behind, Andrew decides he should date Morgan.*Interactive Story*
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Morgan Adams/Andrew Siwicki
Comments: 56
Kudos: 44





	1. Falling Behind

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN INTERACTIVE STORY!  
> Which means that after each chapter, you, the reader, get to help decide how the story will progress! I will leave a question in my end notes that you can vote on (here or on my Tumblr)!
> 
> This was a request (not for me but I took it anyway haha) (Love you, Liv <3). I hope I'm able to do this story justice.
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

Andrew had a strange pressure in his chest, one he had never felt before. It started after an innocent text from his best friend - **I have a boyfriend!** \- that quickly resulted in a phone call.

"What the hell, Garr?"

"I know!"

"W-who is it?"

"Remember that guy I told you about? The one I was considering not ghosting? Well..."

"You didn't ghost him," Andrew had guessed correctly, his lips tingling. Now he was sitting in his lonely apartment, dumbfounded, his phone laying onto the ground after it had fallen from his grasp.

He couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Garrett had a boyfriend? _Garrett_ had a boyfriend? Garrett I-ghost-people-for-fun Watts had a boyfriend? _And he didn't?_

Girlfriend, that was. Didn't have a girlfriend. He, a sensible guy who just wanted someone to hold him and cuddle with, couldn't get a girlfriend but Garrett motherfucking Watts got a boyfriend? It was blowing his mind.

Not because he thought Garrett didn't deserve a boyfriend. Of course he did. He was an amazing person. And he was attractive and funny and sweet and just all around a lovely human. Andrew knew all that very well. But the fact that there was someone who could convince such a free spirit to settle down was something he never really expected to see, if he was being totally honest.

So sure, maybe he was a little upset, given all these very valid reasons. So what if he _did_ want to scream a little bit because Garrett was finally off the market? Yeah, that was a good thing, _of course_ , and Andrew was happy for him. But god was it infuriating. Since they were both single, they both often lamented to each other about being in this market of loneliness, but at least they were there together. Now, Garrett had found someone and left him stranded. And being alone, without Garrett...it was not a good feeling.

An alarm shook Andrew out of his feelings long enough for him to realize he had to go to work. He packed up his equipment and sternly told himself that he couldn't bring this negativity to Shane's house. Did he even have a reason to be so upset? Yeah, definitely, but also not really. So he shoved it deep down just in time to knock on Shane's door.

Luckily the workload wasn't too strenuous today. They were just going through hours of footage and figuring out what to keep and what to cut out. Andrew was certain he was doing just swell, but after an hour or so Shane finally asked him what was wrong. Andrew quickly denied anything was bothering him and he resolved to be less obvious for the rest of the day.

By the time they had finished, Morgan dropped by with fast food, which everyone was grateful for. They congregated in the living room to eat together and watch Youtube videos to wind down for the day.

"Where's Garrett?" Morgan asked before they got too deep into the first video. Andrew felt a pang of sadness at the reminder; Garrett usually came with him just to hang out with him and Shane. But now he was probably too busy sucking face with his new boyfriend.

"Probably off sucking face with his new boyfriend," Shane answered nonchalantly. 

Everyone gasped; Morgan and Ryland were surprised that Garrett was no longer single and Andrew was shocked that Shane knew.

"He has a boyfriend?" Ryland screeched, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Andrew hardly heard him. He was busy thinking too deeply about the situation again. How long did Shane know? Did Garrett tell him first? The thought almost angered him. Of course Garrett and Shane were friends, but Andrew knew Garrett typically would have told him before he told Shane, because he was less likely to say anything. Shane on the other hand...

"Yeah. Wonder how long that'll last," Shane muttered.

"I hope you didn't tell him that," Andrew cut in. "He was really excited when he told me this morning," he told him, a little defiantly.

Shane didn't take the bait and give any clues about when Garrett had told him, much to Andrew's disappointment. "No, of course not," he said in such a way that made Andrew feel bad for assuming he had.

Morgan's mouth was still hanging open from when Garrett's new relationship status was exposed moments before. "Wow. I can't believe we're the losers in this, Andrew."

"Oh that's right!" Shane chimed in. "You guys are the only single ones in the group now. Guess all that left is for you to date."

Morgan screeched with laughter. Andrew felt his cheeks warming. 

"Shane!" Ryland squealed, looking horrified.

Shane eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. "That's not what I meant!" he insisted. "I meant now you two need to go date, like, in general! Separate partners."

"Agreed. I just need the good lord to send a man my way," Morgan quipped.

"I'll pray for you," Shane declared in mock seriousness. "And for Him to send a good girl for Andrew, too."

Andrew didn't engage. Even as a joke, he knew he should appreciate Shane's concern, but for some reason it was making him feel uncomfortable. Trapped, even.

"Ooh, once no one is single, we'll have even more friends to hang out with, Shane," Ryland cheered.

"Oh, are we hanging out with Garrett's boyfriend now?" Morgan asked.

"He'll have to introduce us first," Shane commented almost snidely.

"And who knows when that will happen," Andrew cut in, presumably finishing Shane's thought for him. "Can we finish watching this video?"

Shane pressed play, but not before giving Andrew a curious glance that made him look away in embarrassment. He needed to chill.

Several videos and a full bag of food wrappers later, Shane paused what they were watching once again. "Hold on, I have to shit," he declared. No one said anything as he left the room, used to his crassness.

"While we're paused, I'm gonna get another drink," Ryland mused to himself, standing up. "Drinks?" he remembered to offer right before turning the corner.

Andrew and Morgan both nodded before pulling out their phones to wait. There was nothing new on Andrew's phone. He went to his conversation with Garrett, thinking maybe he just didn't get the notification somehow. But no, he didn't get a message at all. It had been hours and nothing? Andrew sighed heavily. Did Garrett already forget about him, too caught up with this other man?

"I still can't believe Garrett has a boyfriend," Morgan commented casually.

"Me neither!" Andrew all but exploded. He cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck, embarrassed at his outburst.

Morgan giggled, not seeming to notice. "Not that I don't think he should have one!" she quickly added.

"Oh, yeah. For sure."

"He should definitely have one."

"Definitely."

"I mean he's a good looking guy."

"Yeah. And very sweet."

"Hilarious."

"Respects all living creatures."

"Fun to be around."

"Dependable."

"And with those big hands....Imagine what he could do with those." A strange lump forming out of no where in Andrew's throat prevented him from continuing their banter. _Where was Ryland with those drinks?_ Morgan sighed, oblivious. "If he wasn't gay, I might be interested."

Andrew's eyes widened. "Morgan!"

Morgan snorted with laughter. "I'm kidding! And I said might!"

Andrew pursed his lips, knowing that while she was obviously joking around, there was bound to be some truth to it. "Mmhmm."

This resulted in another bout of giggles from Morgan. "Please don't tell him I said any of that."

Andrew shook his head disapprovingly, but he was unable to hide his grin. "Fine, but only because I like you."

Morgan shot him a grateful look. "You know, you're a lot like him."

"Am I?" Andrew's brow furrowed. He didn't really see it. Yeah, they had the same sense of humor and they meshed really well together, interacting like they had known each other their whole lives, and they could finish each others sentences and always knew what the other was thinking. But he never realized other people thought they were "a lot" like each other.

Morgan smiled sincerely. "Yeah. I wish all my friends were like you guys. And a boyfriend like you is, like, probably the dream."

Andrew didn't respond. His mind was being barraged with memories. Just now: Morgan saying that she would date someone like Garrett and then proceeding to say he was like Garrett. Hours before: Shane accidentally suggesting that he and Morgan should date. Earlier that day: Garrett excitedly telling him that he had left him behind for a boyfriend. His whole life: loneliness.

Shane suddenly reentered the room and asked where Ryland went. Andrew was too in his own head to respond, but it was okay because Morgan was quick to tell him that Ryland must have gotten lost on his way to the kitchen. With and exaggerated sigh and twirl of his robe, Shane went to seek him out. Morgan returned her attention to her phone, unaware of the plan forming in Andrew's head.

Andrew slowly turned his whole body toward Morgan, who didn't look up. His took in a deep breath to steady his nerves. He was never great at this part. "Maybe we could grab dinner or something tomorrow?" he suggested as casually as he could.

Morgan glanced up. "Yeah, that sounds nice. I'd like that." Before Andrew could respond, her face lit up. "Ooh, then we can talk about the woes of being single without these bozos laughing at us." Morgan nodded toward the kitchen, where Shane and Ryland seemed to be having a heated discussion about asking before eating the last of something.

The whole situation made Andrew feel more nervous than before. Morgan really wasn't getting what he was trying to ask, and could he really ask her out while her brothers were right there? If he didn't now, though, he didn't think he'd be brave enough to try again. "I was thinking it could be like a date," he ventured tentatively.

Morgan chortled, obviously thinking he was still in a joking mood. "A date! Andrew, you're so funny," she sighed out with a grin.

Andrew grimaced as he watched her. He already knew, of course, but in that moment it dawned on him again that she was beautiful when she smiled. He just wished she was smiling for a different reason.

This smile dropped as Morgan took in Andrew's expression. "Oh," she exclaimed, realization setting in. "You're serious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Morgan agree or refuse?


	2. Surprisingly Well

Andrew's brain screamed at him to abort the mission as he took in Morgan's stunned face. It was stupid asking her. Of course it was. Just entertaining the idea would throw the whole group dynamic off. "I mean-. We don't-" he mumbled, scrambling to salvage the situation.

"Okay."

"What?" Andrew stared at Morgan, certain he misheard her.

"Sure. We can try it, I guess." Morgan averted her gaze, her brow furrowed but her lips curved up.

Andrew had never seen her look so...shy. "Oh. Okay. Cool."

"Yeah." Morgan's eyes met Andrew's for a second before quickly darting away again.

Just then, Shane and Ryland returned. Andrew nearly jumped out of his skin. Morgan stifled an amused snort. The two men didn't seem to notice as they settled back down.

"Anything else before we continue?" Shane asked, a finger on the remote.

"Actually, I'm gonna go-." Morgan stood up, pointing toward where the bathroom was. "I'll be right back."

Neither Shane nor Ryland tried to engage with Andrew while they waited, which he was grateful for. He fidgeting in his seat, trying to calm his body down. She said yes. There was no reason to panic anymore. So why was his heart still racing? Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He quickly checked it, anticipating a text from Garrett. It was from Morgan. Confused, he opened it.

**Text me the details later. :)**

Andrew's pulse quickened once more. Now he had to plan something out? Dammit. And Garrett still seemed to be MIA. Andrew quickly came to the realization that he had to leave. He was just too worked up about everything. He had to center himself again, which he couldn't do around the others. He got to his feet and began packing up.

"Heading out?" Shane asked.

"Mmm," was Andrew's response. He straightened up then, realizing maybe he shouldn't go just yet. He had just asked Morgan out and now he was leaving without another word? What an asshole move that would be.

"Are you okay, Andrew?" Ryland asked. His eyes felt accusing.

"He's been acting off all day," Shane commented.

Andrew clenched his jaw to keep from snapping. Morgan would understand, he told himself. "Tell Morgan I said bye," he tossed out over his shoulder as he turned to exit the house. As soon as the door shut, he paused and whipped his phone out. Because he _wasn't_ an asshole. 

**Hey, I had to head out. I'll text you soon.**

****

**Ok!  
btw I won't tell them. Don't wanna cause unnecessary drama just yet lol **

********

********

**Thanks.**

****

Andrew made it home in one piece. His feet dragged him to his bed, where he proceeded to curl up in his blanket. He took his phone out hopefully. Still nothing from Garrett. Exhaling in disappointment, he closed his eyes and let the events of the day wash over him. 

****

Andrew jerked awake. He grappled for his phone, realizing he had dozed off for two or so hours. His fingers seemed to automatically take him to his conversation with Garrett. Nothing. Grumbling, he tossed his phone onto his bed and went to pee. When he returned, _still_ seeing nothing from Garrett, he typed out a text. 

****

**Hope you're having fun on your date.**

****

Andrew stared at the message for about a minute, which he knew was about a minute too long. But he was trying to decide if that came off as too snarky, and, if it did, if he should apologize for it. He realized within that minute that he didn't even know if Garrett was actually on a date. Surely he would have told him this morning? But then again, maybe he did. Their whole conversation was a blur in Andrew's mind. 

****

Andrew ultimately chose to let whatever would happen happen. Not bothering to turn the lights off, he rolled onto his back and went back to sleep. 

****

When he woke up the next day, Andrew felt an instant sense of panic. He could just tell that he overslept too long. Sure, he had the day off from work, but he still had an obligation in a matter of hours. With Morgan. He had a freaking date with Morgan Adams and he hadn't figured anything out. How long did he have? He scrambled for his phone and cursed as he realized that he forgot to let it charge overnight. Fumbling for the charger, he plugged his phone in and left it find something resembling breakfast. 

****

When he returned, his phone was alive again. He hurried to turn it on, his mind racing with ideas for where he could take Morgan. Any sense of anxiety he was feeling washed away when he saw Garrett's name on the screen. 

****

**I did, thank you!!! :D  
Oh shoot, I didn't realize how late it is. You must be asleep.  
That's okay we can talk tomorrow <3**

Andrew chewed on his lower lip, wondering if anything Garrett had sent warranted a response. He could tell him good morning like he usually did, but it was technically past morning and he only had a few hours before his date. His date! 

All thoughts of Garrett were pushed aside as he searched for restaurants near by. He wanted something nice, but not too expensive. He settled on a nice Italian restaurant he had seen from the outside approximately one time and texted Morgan. 

**How does Italian sound? I can pick you up around 6?**

 **Sounds great! Do you need my address?**

While he waited, Andrew turned to his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans he had only worn a handful of times and a casual button up shirt. Surely it didn't call for a formal button up shirt, right? He quickly changed and checked the time, seeing that he still had...almost four hours. Feeling foolish, he changed back into his sweats and hung his date clothes back up. 

Checking his phone again, he saw that Morgan sent her address. Garrett had also sent a message. He clicked on it. 

**Morning, sleepy head.  
When you wake up do you wanna hang out? It's been a while. **

**Sorry, I have a date tonight.**

**Omg!!!!!!**  
**That's great!**  
**Call me after?**

Andrew hesitated. He had no obligation to tell Garrett about his date. It's not like _he_ told him about _his_ dates. But then again, he was right in that it had been a while since they talked. 

**Okay**

Almost three hours later, Andrew began preparing for his date for a second time. He was feeling nervous again, but he knew he couldn't back out, especially now. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't ignore the fact that pretty much everything depended on this date going well. 

****

Arriving at Morgan's apartment, he sat in his car for a moment. He was a little rusty at the actual dating part. Should be call? Knock on her door? Before he could decide, the door opened and Morgan stepped out. 

****

Even not in full view, Andrew was a little shocked at how well Morgan cleaned up. He was so used to seeing her in sweatpants and hoodies, he never even considered that she would show up in a dress. 

****

Morgan approached Andrew's car, holding her arms close to her body. Andrew wasn't sure if it was because she was feeling nervous or self-conscious or both. He leaned over to open the car for her and she grinned at him. 

****

"You-you look beautiful," Andrew stammered out as she slid into the seat. 

****

"Thanks," Morgan said bashfully. "You look good, too." 

****

Feeling his cheeks warm up, he started the car. The restaurant was nearby, so they didn't talk much until they were seated and their food was ordered. 

****

"So why did you need to run off last night?" Morgan eventually asked, breaking the silence between them. 

****

"What?" 

****

"When you had to go?" 

****

"Oh!" Andrew took a sip of water to give him time to think. He couldn't tell her he just felt too overwhelmed after asking her out. "Garrett needed me," he mumbled the lie out. _Garrett will never need me again,_ he thought somberly. 

****

"Oh. Is he okay? And his boyfriend?" 

****

"Yeah, he's doing fine. They're doing just great." Realizing his jaw was clenched, Andrew started chewing on a bread roll to relax it. 

****

"That's good." Morgan reached for a bread roll as well, studying the man across from her. They both nibbled in silence for several minutes before she spoke up again. "It's...nice hanging out one on one." 

****

"Yeah, d-definitely." 

****

"Though I must admit, this feels really awkward." 

****

Andrew let out the breath he had been holding. "Yeah," he agreed. 

****

"I just-. I've never been on a date with someone I was friends with before. Like, I have no idea what to say right now because I already know what you do for a living and who your friends are." 

****

Andrew felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Of course - that's why this didn't feel quite right. "Yeah, you're right. I guess there's not much to talk about." 

****

Morgan pressed her lips together and looked down at her hands. Any sense of security Andrew was starting to feel about the date went right out the window in that moment. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. 

****

The waiter returned with their food and Andrew and Morgan quickly dug in, appreciating this excuse to take a break from talking. 

****

Andrew shoveled pasta into his mouth almost robotically as thoughts whirled around his head. This entire thing was a terrible idea, obviously. But could he really accept defeat that easily? Surely not. Plus, he still had the group dynamic hanging over his head. He knew he had to salvage this somehow. 

****

Clearing his throat, he spoke up. "Just because we already know each other, that doesn't mean there isn't more to learn. Tell me something I don't know about you?" It sounded more like an uncertain question than an actual suggestion, but it seemed to have the desired affect. The smile Morgan graced him with made him think that maybe tonight still had potential. 

****

By the time their plates were empty, they managed to have a fairly consistent flow of conversation, discussing their childhoods and past dreams and aspirations. When the waiter returned for the final time, asking if the check was together it separate, Andrew confidently told him together. 

****

"You don't have to do that," Morgan objected half-heartedly, watching him slide his card into the booklet with a grin. 

****

"I want to," he insisted, feeling good. 

****

He drove Morgan back; their conversation dwindled again, but the silence was more comfortable this time. When he parked, he quickly ran out to open the door for her. 

****

"Who knew Siwicki was a gentleman," Morgan teased. 

****

Andrew laughed, not knowing how to respond to that. "Did you have a good time?" he asked instead. 

****

Morgan looked away, her eyelids lowering. "Yeah, it went surprisingly well." 

****

Andrew clutched his heart dramatically. "Surprisingly?" 

****

Morgan burst out with laughter, any hints of coyness gone. "Not in a bad way!" she exclaimed. "I just didn't really think it would go...well, this nicely. Considering I'm like the little sister of the group." 

****

"Yeah, but you're more than that," Andrew insisted sincerely. Morgan looked into his eyes almost beseechingly. "You're a beautiful woman," he continued, feeling his cheeks turning red. "And I'd like to keep getting to know you better. If you would like that, too." Andrew averted his eyes from Morgan's intense gaze, any confidence he felt earlier dissipating. 

****

"Yeah, that would be cool," Morgan said coolly. 

****

"Oh, nice." Andrew glanced back up, his eyes falling on Morgan's lips. The bottom one was being held between her teeth. Andrew swallowed nervously. Was she expecting a kiss? 

****

Before he could think too hard about it, Morgan darted forward to press her lips briefly to his cheek. "See you later," she mumbled out before quickly turning and heading back to her apartment. 

****

Stunned, Andrew watched her door until she was safely inside, and then several minutes after that. Realization that the date had actually been a success crashed over him all at once and he nearly whooped with joy. He hadn't had any luck in the romance department for a long time and he could hardly believe things were starting to look up. He managed to stay silent, though, as he returned to his car and drove home. 

****

Back in his sweats after a quick shower to wash off the nervous sweat that had accumulated all night, Andrew rolled into bed and replayed the date once more in his mind. There were several awkward moments that remained stuck in his mind, despite expecting them, but somehow, fortunately, they hadn't ruined anything. It was amazing, really. 

****

Andrew glanced down at the phone in his hands and saw that his fingers had instinctively taken him to his conversation with Garrett. Oh, that's right - Garrett wanted to talk after. Andrew considered for a moment; he admittedly still felt a little hurt that Garrett could have ignored him so easily the day before. Pushing the feeling away, he ended up deciding that he would be the bigger person and video call his friend. 

****

Garrett picked up right away, his goofy grin filling the screen. "Andrew!" he cheered. 

****

"Hey, man!" Andrew couldn't help the smile creeping up his lips. 

****

"So you had a date?" Garrett demanded, sounded almost disbelieving. 

****

Andrew shoved away the negative response that stemmed in response. Of course Garrett wouldn't have expected it. Hell, _he_ wouldn't have expected it. "I did." 

****

"Oh my god, how did it go?" Garrett's voice raised an octave in excitement. 

****

Andrew smirked, for a couple of reasons. "It...it actually went surprisingly well," he told him, recalling Morgan's words. 

****

"I'm so happy for you!" Garrett sighed out, a light smile resting on his lips. "Tell me about her. Who is she?" 

****

Andrew's heart stuttered. Could he really tell Garrett he went on a date with a member of their squad? 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Andrew tell Garrett or keep it vague?


	3. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been holding onto this chapter for a bit. I decided to finally post it after donating to my local BLM organization. If you choose to do the same, feel free to let me know through my tumblr and I'll write/post something for you! Enjoy this chapter.

Andrew could tell from Garrett's face that he was taking _way_ too long to decide. His thoughts became even more scattered as he tried to think faster. Garrett was his friend. His _best_ friend. He could tell him anything. "I actually went, uh, with, um...Morgan?" Andrew mentally kicked himself; he couldn't be heard questioning his choices if he didn't want Garrett questioning them.

Garrett's face became accusingly blank. "Morgan...?"

"Adams," Andrew admitted feebly.

Garrett's face contorted, giving Andrew a mixed reaction; his eyes squinted in disbelief, while his lips curled up in an almost approving smile. "Wait, what?" he laughed out, completing this confused persona.

"Listen-" Andrew began defensively.

"I'm not judging!" Garrett exclaimed, just as defensively. "I'm just-. I just never expected that to happen between you two, if I'm being honest. There's no-" Garrett stopped himself, a brief flash of guilt crossing his features.

"No what?" Andrew demanded, even though he knew what Garrett was going to say. He'd heard it often enough whenever he was trying to justify ghosting someone. _There's no chemistry._

"Nothing," Garrett backtracked. "It doesn't matter what I think. As long as you-"

"You're right," Andrew snapped. "It doesn't." There was a tense moment where Garrett looked like a wounded puppy. Andrew grimaced, regretful right away. "I mean-." He sighed heavily, putting on his most apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Garr. I think I'm just on high alert because I don't want you or Ryland or Shane to come after me for this, ya know?"

"Ya, I get it. But I'll always support you. No matter what."

Andrew smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Ya. So, wait. Do Ryland and Shane know?"

"No, not at all. We want to want until...I dunno. We're sure it's something we want long-term, I guess. So if you wouldn't mind not telling them until-"

"Oh, ya, no! Of course. I promise I won't tell them because I refuse to be caught in the crossfires."

Andrew gasped. "Oh my god, what? Do you really think they'll react that badly?"

Garrett laughed. "I don't know, Andrew, but I don't want to be there to find out."

Andrew pursed his lips. "Well now I'm not telling them unless you're there."

"Hey-!"

"You can act as my buffer!"

"Andrew Siwicki, I refuse!" The two men settled into comfortable laughter, their eyes softening as they took in one another's happy giggles. "But it really did go okay?" Garrett asked lightly once they had settled down.

Andrew nodded. "It really did."

"Then that's great. I'm really, really happy for you."

"Thanks, man." As Andrew looked over Garrett's smiling face, he realized the next logical step would be to ask how things were going with his boyfriend. But now his stomach was clenching - maybe in response to Ryland and Shane certainly freaking out? - and he decided he needed to sleep. "I'm actually a little tired, but I'll talk to you later?" Andrew thought he saw disappointment in Garrett's eyes, but it was gone in a flash.

"Alright. Sleep well. Love you."

The corners of Andrew's lips turned up automatically. "Love you, too." He waited until Garrett hung up and then he turned in for the night.

The next morning, he had a text from Morgan: **Thanks for taking me out last night! It was fun.**

 **Ya, no problem. It was great. I had fun too. Let me know if you maybe wanna do something again at another point of time whenever you're free and if I'm free then we can definitely do something.** Andrew stared down at the mess he had sent back. He should have sent something more clever, or at least more concise. But what was done was done and he had to get to work soon.

Morgan sent a few more texts throughout the day, and in the next few days. Andrew saw her in person a couple of times as well during her short visits to her brothers, but they never really got further than the normal pleasantries, even when Shane and Ryland weren't in the room. They were a bit more successful going back and forth over text, but still Andrew struggled a bit to keep the conversation going. In his defense, though, he had a lot of work he needed to get done.

"Hey, who are you texting?"

Andrew jumped at Shane's sudden voice. He quickly turned back to his laptop. "Sorry, I was just taking a quick breather. I'll get back to editing."

"It's okay. You know I don't expect you to work nonstop."

Andrew smiled gratefully, turning away from the laptop once more. "Ya, I really appreciate it. I was just texting Garrett."

Shane settled down next to Andrew. "Oh, how is he? He's been so busy with that new guy, huh?"

Andrew tried not to show how exasperated he was at that sad truth. He and Garrett still communicated every day, but he still hadn't seen his friend in person for far too long. "Ya," was all he was able to mumble.

"Do you think he'll come if we do a movie night tonight? And you'll come too, right? It would be nice to have the whole squad here."

"Ya, definitely. I think that's a great idea." 

Shane grinned. "Great. I'll invite him now."

As Shane turned to his phone, so did Andrew. **Please say you'll come.**

Shortly after the workday was done, Morgan arrived for the movie night and greeted Andrew as she always did. When Shane went to find out where Ryland had been hiding all day, Morgan took a seat next to Andrew, who couldn't help but notice that there was less space between them than usual. "Do you know what we're watching?" she asked, looking him over curiously.

"Nope. I think Shane said Garrett could bring some movies over just so he could reject them."

Morgan snorted. "Typical. Is he bringing his boyfriend?"

Andrew felt a surge of annoyance. Garrett was more than just a taken man. "Nah. Just the five of us tonight."

Morgan smiled. "Cool." She pulled out a blanket from seemingly out of nowhere. "Wanna share?" She sounded like she was trying too hard to be nonchalant about it.

Andrew's pulse quickened. What was Morgan suggesting? "O-okay," he stuttered.

"Cool. I'll leave it here until the movie starts." She placed it between them, effectively separating them, and Andrew felt himself relax. He needed to chill. They hadn't even kissed yet, he reminded himself, ashamed at the first thought that had run through his head. It actually made him feel sick. He excused himself.

When he returned from the bathroom, everyone was in the living room. Including Garrett. They happily greeted each other as Andrew leaned over toward the sitting man to give him a side hug. He didn't even realize that they actually didn't hug too often (usually after one returned from a long trip) until after he settled in between Morgan and Garrett, catching the strange expression on Garrett's face.

Neither men dwelled on it for long as a heated debate about why no one wanted to watch Marvel or Harry Potter began. After almost an hour, Garrett conceded to a scary movie. Andrew didn't, but no one had asked him.

As the lights were turned off and the movie started, Morgan silently pulled the blanket over her, and then nudged a section of it toward Andrew. He accepted it, pulling it over his legs. He quickly glanced at Shane and Ryland - they didn't seem to notice. He then swiveled his head toward Garrett, catching him watching them.

Garrett quickly turned back to the movie and Andrew felt a sense of smugness. There he was, sharing this blanket with Morgan, the girl Garrett thought he didn't have any chemistry with, right in front of him. If sharing a blanket together wasn't chemistry, he didn't know what was. Chemistry: 1, Garrett: 0.

Andrew tried to focus on the movie, but it just reminded him why he didn't like scary things. He hated the suspense, the jump scares, the gore. He flinched more than he cared to admit, turning his head toward Garrett. The goofy grin on Garrett's face was the only thing that helped distract him from the sickening noises on the screen.

By the time the credits began rolling, it hurt to unclench his stiff fingers from around Morgan's blanket. He offered it back before her brothers could turn to look at them and she took it with a small, knowing smile.

Garrett began gushing about the movie, ready to dive head first into the symbolism and theories he had come up with while watching. Before he could really begin, though, Shane spoke up. "Garrett, when are we meeting your boyfriend?"

"Wh-what?" Garrett stammered out, caught off guard.

"We just wanna meet him. It's been, what, a couple of weeks since you met him?"

"Only a few days since we decided-" Garrett tried to explain.

"I just wanna make sure he's real this time."

"Shane!" Garrett exclaimed, his voice raising an octave. "Of course he's real!"

"Then let's meet him," Ryland cut in.

Garrett sighed and Andrew wondered why he seemed so reluctant. "Ya, of course. Maybe we could all get dinner together sometime. Like a triple date or something. I'll see when he's available."

"Triple date?" Ryland asked, ears ever perked.

Garrett's wide eyes darted toward Andrew as he realized what he just implied. Morgan also turned to glance at him, an eyebrow raised, what seemed like amusement on her face. And now everyone was staring at him. Andrew could just kill Garrett.

"I just mean because there would be six of us," Garrett quickly explained. "Obviously anyone who's single would still be single, right?" He laughed for an obnoxiously long time, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "Anyway, I'll text him and let you guys know. In fact, I'm gonna text him right now." Garrett quickly busied himself with his phone, staring pointedly at the screen and nowhere near Andrew.

Andrew knew he couldn't just stare at Garrett with death in his eyes until he had to look up, so he didn't. Instead he spit out some lie about needing to call his family and left. Once in his car, he paused long enough to check his phone. He had two texts, one from Garrett - **Sorry!!!!!** \- and one from Morgan - **Wait, I'll be right there!**

Andrew waited and a few minutes later, he saw Morgan and Garrett both approaching his car. They looked like they were laughing. Not sure what to expect, he rolled his window down.

"So you told Garrett?" Morgan asked, giggling.

"Ya, sorry." Andrew scratched the back of his neck. "He's my best friend, I couldn't-"

"I'm not mad," Morgan insisted. "And I'm honestly not surprised either."

"But again, I promise I won't tell." Garrett raised his hands placatingly.

"I know." Morgan smiled up at the tall man before turning back to Andrew. "Anyway, Andrew, there's a movie I wanna see that's out but these other clowns don't wanna watch it with me."

"I told you, I can't!" Garrett objected.

Morgan rolled her eyes at him playfully before looking once more at Andrew. "Would you want to see it with me? It could be, like, another date or something?"

Andrew's eyes flickered over to Garrett, who was watching their interaction with a wide grin on his face. _What was he still doing there?_ "Ya, Morgan. That sounds great. Just text me the details."

"Okay, cool." She flashed him a sort of smile that he had only seen from her on their first date; he returned it. "I'm gonna go now. Have a good night, you guys." She left with a wave and a bounce in her step.

After saying goodbye to Garrett, Andrew returned home to find that Morgan had sent him the information. It wasn't a scary movie (thank god), but a romance, and she wanted to see it tomorrow night. He sent a quick response: **Sounds good.**

So the next night, he found himself picking Morgan up again and driving her to the movie theater. He was in more casual clothes, because even though it was a date, come on, it was at a movie theater. He was relieved to see that Morgan had the same thought.

They had just bought their tickets when Morgan tugged on his sleeve. "Oh, looks like we're not alone," she told him quietly.

Andrew followed her gaze, spotting two men, and his heart dropped. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Morgan spot Shane and Ryland or Garrett and his boyfriend?


	4. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After everything still going on in the world, I decided to finally post this chapter after donating to my local BLM organization. If you choose to do the same, feel free to let me know through my tumblr and I'll write/post something for you! Enjoy this chapter.

There was no mistaking Garrett Watts. He had his back to them, but Andrew was able to quickly recognize Garrett's tall form and, from the slightest angle of his head, his signature wide-mouthed grin. Andrew's gaze fell down to his hand, which was resting gently on the waist of another man.

Was that Garrett's boyfriend? He was short. Shorter than Ryland short. He barely reached Garrett's chest, and that was being generous. Compared to Garrett, he looked like a child. Maybe that's why Garrett didn't want to introduce him to everyone right away. It was so confusing it was almost laughable. Garrett always gushed about how he found height in a man attractive. Of course, statistically speaking, he would most likely end up with someone shorter than him, but Andrew never would have guessed _that_ short. 

Other than his height, this man looked like any white guy out there: light beard, brown hair and eyes. There was nothing special about him; he wouldn't stand out in a regular crowd. Andrew wouldn't have been able to pick him out of one if he was offered a million dollars to. 

Now Garrett, _he_ stood out. Not only was he taller than literally everyone else, he had a sense of curiosity and wonder that just _exuded_ from him, grabbing the attention of everyone he passed. He was like a lamp to a moth. And not to toot his own horn, but Andrew knew that even he stood out a little. He was a ginger - enough said. This man though...plain Jane through and through. Or whatever the male equivalent of Jane was. John, maybe?

"Should we say hi?" Morgan asked quietly, bringing Andrew back to the situation at hand, excitement tingeing her voice.

Andrew didn't want to. He wanted to leave. But before he could answer one way or another, Garrett turned a bit more, catching his gaze. His eyes lit up as recognition split across his face. He let go of his boyfriend and both men turned to look over.

Taking that as an answer, Morgan charged over. Andrew followed behind her reluctantly. "Garrett!" Morgan chided. "This is why you couldn't come? Why didn't you say anything? We could have made it a double date!"

"I'm sorry!" Garrett squealed happily. "We weren't originally coming tonight! But it's not too late to make it a double date now. Are you okay with that?" This was directed toward the short man. He nodded.

Andrew grimaced. He didn't necessarily want to get to know this stranger while he was with his own very beautiful, funny, lovely date. The fewer distractions on dates, the better, he always thought.

"John, this is Morgan and Andrew, two of my best friends!" Garrett continued, looking between the three eagerly.

Andrew had to keep from bursting out with laughter. John, huh? What a basic ass name for a basic ass man. Had Garrett told him his name was John? Probably. God, John. A shit name for a shit man with shit brown hair and shit brown eyes and a shit-eating grin. Oh, he was grinning right now, and holding a hand out.

Andrew quickly pulled himself out of his head as he muttered a quick, "Hi," shaking this basic man's hand.

John greeted Morgan next, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Wow, you're tall for a woman." There was no malice behind the comment, but Andrew still felt himself stiffen indignantly.

Morgan, on the other hand, just laughed. "Yeah. We think my mom cheated on my dad with a giant."

John fell into a bout of giggles. Andrew hated judging people's laughs, considering his own history with people bullying him for his, but god was _his_ annoying. The way Garrett's eyes softened as he stared down at this giggling man, his bottom lip between his teeth, made the whole situation even more infuriating.

As Morgan began to talk with John, saying how great it was to meet him and lord knows what else, Andrew drew back into himself. A small voice in the back of his head wondered why he was feeling such a sudden, strong dislike for the man. He generally trusted Garrett's judgement. He recognized, though, that he never really had to judge a boyfriend before. No one had ever lasted long enough to meet him. And now that there was this man in front of him, _surely_ he had the right to be critical. Because if Andrew knew anything, he knew that Garrett, his best friend in the world, deserved a good man worthy of him. Someone like...

Andrew jumped as someone lightly touched his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" It was Garrett.

Andrew blinked up at him before looking around to see the other two also staring at him. He swallowed nervously and nodded. "Ya, I'm great," he lied. "Uh, should we go find our seats?"

"Can we get snacks first?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"You just read my mind!" Garrett exclaimed. "Let's go." He slid his hand back around John's waist, directing him toward the concessions stand. Morgan and Andrew followed.

When they made it there, Andrew blurted out, "I'll pay for everyone." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to do so, but it was definitely too late to take it back now.

Morgan smiled gratefully at him while Garrett and John both began to protest. "No, let me," John insisted. "Treats for my new friends."

Andrew felt himself recoil at the word. "No, I insist," he said sternly. He and John stared at one another; both men's bodies were tense until Garrett placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"Why don't we alternate? You can pay next time."

John relaxed and smiled up at Garrett. "Yeah, sure. Thanks, Andrew."

Andrew nodded, ignoring the implications in what Garrett said. He wanted to focus on this smug feeling - he had successfully shown John that he was capable of providing for a partner. And by John he definitely meant...Morgan. Right, he was on a date with Morgan.

Four medium drinks, two large popcorns, and two boxes of gummy worms later, Andrew led the group to their seats, silently regretting his display of dominance. Did the theater raise their prices? No, he realized, he was used to just sharing just one large popcorn and one large drink with Garrett.

Heading toward the back, the group found a still empty row. Andrew let Morgan go first, because he was a gentleman. She settled down in the middle of the row and Andrew sat next to her. He glanced over and was glad to see that Garrett had come in after him. There was no way he was going to enjoy the movie sitting next to _John_. He peered around Garrett and could barely see the man, he was so small. Once more, he had to hold back a laugh.

As they waited, Garrett and John began talking softly to each other and giggling. Annoyed, Andrew turned to Morgan and asked her how her day was. He felt himself relax as they whispered to each other. And as the previews started, Andrew found himself back in a better mood as Garrett would occasionally poke his arm, silently conveying his desire to watch whatever was being advertised together with shining eyes. 

After a handful of reminders to turn one's phone off, the movie started with an upbeat song. Andrew settled in further into his seat, trying to get comfortable. He never was the biggest theater fan before he met Garrett. Even now, he would choose watching something on Garrett's couch over a theater any day. 

Andrew stretched out onto the arms of the chair. The one between him and Morgan was empty, but he felt a hand on the one between him and Garrett. He quickly drew back, glancing over to see that Garrett had had the same idea.

Garrett pulled away as well. "Sorry," he whispered. "You can use it."

"No, you were there first," Andrew insisted, fiddling with his hands on his lap.

"No, I'm good. I promise."

Andrew shook his head. "No, I'm okay."

"Andrew, you can-"

A person behind them shushed them and they both silently turned back to the big screen. Neither man used the armrest for the rest of the movie.

An hour and twenty-eight minutes later, the four of them were blinking up at the sudden harsh light outside. Garrett and John both sneezed. They grinned at each other, and then at Andrew and Morgan.

"John sneezes in the light, too!" Garrett told them excitedly.

"Did you know that's a dominant trait?" John asked, just as eagerly. "It's rare though, and even more so in people with dark eyes, like myself." 

Andrew snorted. Did he think that made him special or something? "We've got a scientist here, I see." He really didn't mean to have the snarky thought come out, but there it was.

Garrett shot him an appalled look, but John just laughed. "Tell that to my parents and they would be happy. They wish I had finished my chemistry degree."

"What do you do now?" Morgan asked.

"My main business is a candle shop. It's not much, but I love being surrounded by all the different scents and creating new ones."

"Ooh!" Morgan squealed. "That's so cool! Where is it?"

"I can text you the address if you want?"

As Morgan and John exchanged numbers, Andrew shoved his hands deep into his pockets. _A candle shop? What a boring man,_ he thought bitterly. 

"What did you think of the movie?" Garrett asked him, pulling him once more out of his head.

A smile forced its way onto Andrew's lips at the familiar question. "It was okay," he shrugged. "Seemed kinda unrealistic. Two best friends not realizing they were made for each other until the end? It was so obvious from the start; they should have known."

"Ya, I guess," Garrett reluctantly agreed. "But I could see him assuming she would never like him back in the same way."

"I guess that's fair," Andrew conceded. "But you have to admit her not realizing she liked him until he started dating someone else is so overdone..." He trailed off and looked away as John came back into view, grabbing a hold of Garrett's arm.

"-was great meeting you," John was saying.

"Yeah," Morgan agreed. "Until next time!"

"Yeah! I'll see you and your other friends, right?"

"Ya! Morgan's brothers," Garrett explained cheerfully. "Well, brother and brother-in-law," he corrected himself. "Well, brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law," he corrected once more with a laugh.

John's brow furrowed as he tried to sort out what Garrett was saying. _Dumbass,_ Andrew's brain shot out. "Oh! Okay. Well, I can't wait," John finally declared. "Andrew, it was nice meeting you, too."

Andrew blinked in acknowledgement and turned toward Morgan. "Ready to go?"

Shooting him a questioning look, she nodded. "Sure. See you later, guys."

Garrett and John waved as Andrew slid a hand to the small of Morgan's back to lead her away. He kept his eyes forward, trying to shake away the hurt he thought he saw on Garrett's face. He didn't understand it.

Neither he nor Morgan really said anything until they reached her place. She unbuckled, but didn't move. "That was fun."

"Ya, for sure."

"So...did you not like John or...?"

"Wh-what?" Andrew sputtered out, taken aback. "Where did you get that idea?"

"You practically ignored the guy the whole time. I just thought you would just be more...invested, I guess, considering he's dating your best friend."

Andrew bit back his response. _Don't remind me._ "No, he's fine. I was just, uh, too invested in the movie." That makes sense, right? Morgan nodded, but he could tell she didn't quite believe him. Andrew felt his body warming in confusion. He realized he had been so caught up with this John character, today didn't even feel like a real date. "And you, of course. I'm really glad you invited me out tonight."

Morgan smiled, seemingly forgetting what they were just talking about. "I'm glad you agreed to come."

"Ya, of course." Andrew shifted uncomfortably as his body kept heating up. God, he couldn't stop thinking about John. He needed to be thinking about Morgan! Without thinking, or maybe thinking too much, he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

"Oh." Cheeks filling with color, Morgan scrambled to leave. "Um, I'll text you," she mumbled before walking swiftly away.

Oh god, he just fucked up, didn't he? Andrew dropped his head with a heavy sigh, landing squarely on the horn. He quickly pulled away, stopping the blaring noise and turning to see Morgan staring back toward him. He waved, unable to wipe away his embarrassed grin. Putting a hand to her mouth, she laughed her way inside her apartment.

Groaning, Andrew whipped out his phone. **Sorry if that was too forward. I should have asked.** Feeling worse than before, he sped back to his place.

He had two messages by the time he settled down in bed. One from Morgan: **It's okay! I was just surprised lol**. And one from Garrett: **Call me?**

The moment Garrett's face filled the screen, Andrew could tell there was something off. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Just wanted to chat." Garrett bit his lower lip hesitantly and Andrew waited for him to continue. "What did you think of John?" he finally blurted out.

"Oh." Andrew exhaled heavily at the name. He was just starting to feel normal again, too. He took a moment to consider. What could he say without hurting Garrett's feelings? "He, uh...he's tiny." Andrew couldn't help but snort with laughter as the words escaped.

"Andrew!" Garrett whined.

The look on Garrett's face was enough to make Andrew stop. Was he angry or sad? He couldn't tell. "Sorry. I mean, I dunno..."

"You don't like him." It wasn't a question.

"I don't _love_ him," Andrew hedged.

"Why not?" 

"I dunno. He just seemed, like, pretentious or whatever." Andrew didn't even know if that was the right word, but it sounded smart.

"How would you know?" Garrett demanded. "You barely talked to him!"

"I did, too!" Andrew objected.

"You didn't even say anything when he said it was nice to meet you! Wasn't it nice to meet him, too?"

"I dunno," Andrew grumbled. It didn't feel nice.

"Why were you so rude to him, Andrew? I never expected you to act that way toward, well, anyone."

"I don't know!" Andrew all but yelled. "I just think you deserve someone better than _him,_ okay?"

"I-" Garrett shook his head, his lips parted in uncertainty. "I'm sorry." He ended the call.

Andrew blinked at his phone in shock. They never ended calls without a proper goodbye. "That was a compliment to you!" he shouted, knowing he would receive no response. "Fuck!" He threw his phone down next to him. Should he have just lied? _No Garrett, I think he's perfect for you._ He rolled his eyes. What bullshit.

Andrew spent the rest of the night alternating between trying to sleep and staring at his phone in the dark, waiting for Garrett to call him back or at least send a text to say he was sorry. He didn't know when he finally ended up falling asleep, but it was a restless night for sure.

He woke up two hours late. Panicked, he swapped his clothes with ones he thought were probably clean and ran to his car. Before he turned the engine on, he checked his phone. He was expecting an angry text from Shane, and maybe there would be an apology from Garrett. Instead there was something else: a text from Morgan that made him both appreciate and regret checking.

**i'm so sorry my brothers want to talk to you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please answer for both Shane and Ryland: Does Morgan's brother approve or disapprove?


End file.
